gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Luxor Deluxe
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Luxor Shamal Miljet Ghawar Vestra Nimbus Swift Deluxe |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Lazer (needle) Flyer (dial texture) |inttxd = Jet |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = luxor2 |handlingname = LUXOR2 |textlabelname = LUXOR2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_GenTransport (Pilot) |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Buckingham Luxor Deluxe is a private jet featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Luxor Deluxe is essentially a variant of the Luxor, featuring a solid gold fuselage and black stripes on the rear and on the winglets (having an inverted colour scheme compared to the Luxor's ones). Similar to the standard model, it retains the emblem on the tail. The interior, however, was noticeably changed. While it keeps the seat layout of the original Luxor, the aircraft adopts a very detailed interior with comfy seats for the passengers. A cabinet containing an assortment of Blêuter'd, Talloires and Syrah bottles can be seen directly in front of the entrance door and between the seats there are small tables that contain a bottle of champagne, two drinking cups and an ashtray with cigars on it. There are mounted LCD screens with the "Buckingham Luxor" text on them. Unlike the Luxor, however, the rear left side of the interior is occupied by a unused stand. Passengers on the plane can drink champagne, smoke cigars and browse the internet within the plane, instead of using the Mobile Phone. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Luxor Deluxe is different from the standard version by having improved braking, but poorer handling and acceleration because of the increased weight of the solid gold construction. Like the Luxor, the Luxor Deluxe still has the least mobility of most aircraft in the game, combined with its large mass. The plane's performance, very high price, and lack of the ability to go into passive mode would make the Luxor Deluxe "not worthy" for anything but for cruising around. GTA V Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Luxor Deluxe cannot be modified at all, rendering it impossible to change the gold paint. The only option available is to remove the aircraft from the Hangar. Image Gallery Luxor_Deluxe_GTAVpc_Cabin.png|Interior of the cabin, view from the cockpit. Luxor-Deluxe-Champagne-GTAV.jpg.jpg|Interior of the Luxor Deluxe in GTA Online. Luxor Deluxe Interior Full GTA V.png|Full interior in GTA V. Shamal Deluxe GTA V.jpg|Pre-release screenshot of the Luxor Deluxe. LuxorDeluxe-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Luxor Deluxe on Rockstar Games Social Club. LuxorDeluxe-GTAV-ElitasTravel.png|The Luxor Deluxe on Elitás Travel. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Available in the protagonist's hangars. ;Enhanced version *Availabe for purchase on Elitás Travel for $10,000,000. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase on Elitás Travel for $10,000,000. **In the enhanced version, it is classed as a Medium vehicle when stored in a Hangar. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *While the aircraft's description on Elitás Travel states its fuselage is made out of gold, gold would actually be an incredibly poor choice for building a jet aircraft, as it is both too heavy and too malleable to be practical. As such, the performance of the plane suffers, most notably acceleration. The claim that the plane is made of actual gold is contradicted by a loading screen title card that states, "...exclusively finished with golden paint..." **It may also be an oversight, with "pure-gold plated" (plated with non-alloyed gold) mistaken for "solid gold". *It is possible to enter to the nearest back seat by holding the "enter vehicle" button in Story Mode. However, the player cannot interact with any feature other than switching radio stations. The same can be done with the Swift Deluxe. See Also *Luxor - Standard version. *Miljet - A military passenger jet featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as a part of the San Andreas Flight School Update. *Ghawar - An uncontrollable private jet featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Vestra - A small private Jet featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Online as part of the Business Update. *Nimbus - Another private jet manufactured by Buckingham, like the Luxor Deluxe, rear passengers can smoke cigars and drink champagne, this vehicle was introduced in the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. *Swift Deluxe - A luxury helicopter with a similar paint job and accesories featured in the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update. Navigation }} fr:Luxor Deluxe pl:Luxor Deluxe ru:Luxor Deluxe Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Vehicles manufactured by Buckingham Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:General Aviation Aircraft Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 Category:Medium Aircraft